Love Does
by jenson40
Summary: Josh is in the military. Maya is home pregnant. When she gets word that Josh might be dead, how will she cope? Joshaya, with very minor Rucas


**AN: Here is a Joshaya story! It is only a one shot, and trust me you might want to kill me but in the end you won't. So enjoy! Also Francesca is my OC but only for GMW and the purpose she has in this story. I own nothing besides the children. Happy reading!**

It had been a month since the last letter, and Maya was worried. The last letter she sent him was to inform him they were going to have a baby. She thought he would be ecstatic and immediately reply; though that was not the case. They had promised to write every week, so his letter should be there right? Wrong.

"Maya Matthews." A nurse called breaking Maya from her thoughts. The small 23 year old quickly shuffled over to the smiling woman and followed her to the examination room. The nurse soon left Maya with her thoughts again until the doctor walked in.

Dr. Morrison was a smiley woman who reminded Maya of Riley. Maybe that's why she liked her so much. "Dad won't be coming?" She questioned. Maya slightly shook her head, trying to not let any tears slip.

"No, he's currently fighting in Afghanistan." At Maya's words, Dr. Morrison smiled sympathetically. Then continued with the appointment. Soon, Maya heard her baby's heartbeat, and she smiled. Together she and Josh had made that little noise. Dr. Morrison gave Maya two pictures of the sonogram, and the petite blonde was on her way. Even though Josh hadn't sent her any letters back, that didn't mean Maya wouldn't send him one of their tiny baby.

She returned home, but not before checking the mail box just to make sure there was or wasn't a note from her deployed husband. There was quite a stack so Maya decided she would check once reaching her kitchen.

Soon after feeding the cat, and pouring herself a glass of apple juice, Maya sat down at her round kitchen table and sifted through the stack of letters. There were mainly a bunch of bills, and nothing caught her eye until she saw a letter from the army. There was suddenly a sinking feeling in the pregnant woman's stomach, and it wasn't side effects of the life forming inside of her.

Maya didn't want to open the letter, but she did hoping it was good news. Quickly Maya's eyes scanned through the paragraphs, only to be met with grief. Josh wasn't in fact coming home like she had secretly hoped. He was missing and presumed dead.

Right then and there Maya burst into tears. Her husband was dead, and she was pregnant. Josh would never meet his son or daughter. Maya would never see the man she love hold their child. Her child would never know its father.

Something heavy soon sat upon the blonde's lap, and she looked down to see Melody, her black and white cat, purring and nudging her hand. This had become a normal occurrence in the past few years that Josh had been away.

Melody, who had been a gift from Josh when he visited for Christmas after his first time gone, always came to comfort Maya in her tears when Josh was away. Maya smiled a small smile at the pet, but soon lifted her from her lap and headed out the door.

Maya soon found herself outside her parents' house. Well, adopted parents. Nine years prior, Katy had deemed herself an unfit mother and handed Maya over to Shawn and Angela before heading to Hollywood. The door was opened by her younger brother who squealed at the sight of his sister. Maya smiled, before telling the young boy she had to speak with their parents.

Walking into the apartment filled Maya with warmth as she smelled the pot pie Angela had in the oven. Walking into the living room, Shawn and Angela could see the sadness etched in their adopted daughters face, and soon sent the youngest Hunters to go play in their rooms.

Before Maya could say anything, she started to sob. Angela quickly stood to hug her daughter, and Maya accepted it openly. "What's wrong sweetheart?" The brunette asked the blonde pulling Maya down to the couch with her father.

For a few minutes Maya just cried, and tried to create audible sentences. She failed miserably. Finally, Maya could form a full sentence. "Josh is dead." She practically shouted. At her words Angela's grip became tighter, and Shawn soon was in on the hug with tears in his eyes.

"And, I'm pregnant." She sobbed. Angela and Shawn both gasped at their daughter's words. She had been through too much with her mother dumping her, now her husband was dead as she was pregnant. Angela stood up to call the Matthews and Friars while Maya sat on the couch with Shawn.

"What am I gonna do, Daddy?" She questioned which came out more like a cry. Shawn shook his head, and held Maya like a responsible father should.

"I don't know sweet pea." He replied letting a few tears slip from his eyes as well. Angela then returned to the room crying as well.

"The Matthews are on their way, and so are Riley and Lucas, so is your sister." Maya nodded, and subconsciously placed her hand on her stomach. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by her parents, but they didn't want to talk any more at the moment.

When Maya had found out what she was having, most people thought she would be excited. However, it's a little hard to be excited when you're still in mourning. Riley had stayed at Maya's for the first couple weeks, but soon had to return to her husband and children. Maya had even been a bit jealous of Riley that she had a husband to go back to, but quickly threw that thought away knowing it was cruel.

"Alright, Mrs. Matthews. Are you ready to find out what you're having?" Dr. Morrison smiled. Maya nodded and took a deep breath as the gel was put on her stomach. Maya couldn't help but feel giddy as she saw her baby on the screen. That little part of Josh she had left.

"Well, it looks like you're going to have a little girl. Congratulations." Dr. Morrison excitedly told the widow, then gave Maya a picture. Maya quickly grabbed her belongings and started to fast walk to her apartment.

Once inside Maya saw her sister, Francesca, sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. Francesca was Shawn and Angela's daughter who had been born in Europe during their long separation. Franny's head flew up at the click of the door lock, and she stared at her sister silently asking the news.

"I'm having a girl!" Maya shouted to the other girl. Franny rose from her seat and hugged the blonde woman.

"I'm gonna have a niece!" Franny replied to her sister's great news. "When are you gonna tell everyone?" Francesca then questioned. Maya then explained how the whole Matthews/Hunter/Friar/Minkus clan were going to a fancy dinner and Maya would tell them there.

Then Franny, extremely excited about her niece, grabbed some magazines Maya had gotten and started to plan the nursery. Maya smiled at her sister, and sat down next to the girl to see what she had planned. It seemed that everything was turning out ok.

The day that Maya's little bundle of joy was born started out relatively normal. She had woken up, gone to the bathroom, got ice cream, and watched _Dirty Dancing_ with Francesca. After watching the first movie she and Josh watched as an official couple, Maya started to clean. Mainly small things like nursery, and the dishes, but Francesca made her stop when she almost fell trying to dust the ceiling.

So Maya decided to sit and watch another movie. About halfway through _Mean Girls_ , Maya's water broke. She quickly got up, and grabbed her things all the while Franny called all their family members and friends.

Dr. Morrison was doing a last minute check when she saw something wrong with the baby. She was breached. Not having enough time to do anything, the doctor prepped Maya for a last minute C-section. Maya was a little confused, but got over it once she saw her daughter.

Though before Maya could hold her baby girl, the small child was taken from her mother's presence. It turned out she had breathing problems. It also didn't help with the fact she was born almost a month early.

While Maya was still in recovery Cory, Topanga, Auggie, and Riley came in to see her. "She is so beautiful, Maya. What's her name?" Riley asked her aunt/best friend. She had walked by the NICU and saw her cousin before seeing her aunt.

"Gwendolyn Faith Matthews." Maya replied. Topanga cooed at the name, and Cory smiled. Although, whole time they had been there Auggie hadn't said a thing. Maya looked to her nephew hoping for some words from the surprisingly wise 14 year old.

"Don't worry Aunt Maya, Gwendolyn will be ok, she is the only thing of Uncle Josh you have left. God wouldn't take that from you." He said in a way that could only show his growing faith in his new cousin. At his words Maya started to tear up. At Maya's little sob fest, the Matthews started to leave so her parents and sibling could come and see her.

At the sight of Maya's tears, Angela and Shawn both hugged the young woman. Her younger brother and sister said encouraging words about their new niece, and Francesca just kept telling Maya how beautiful her daughter was.

"You know, when Josh was born this was almost the exact same thing that happened to him." Shawn told his daughter. Maya had never really heard this story. Angela nodded at her husband's words.

"Yep, we were there. Cory and Topanga were having a fight, but Josh brought them closer." Maya nodded at her parents little flash back moment, and they sent in Amy and Allen Matthews.

Amy was the first to speak of the two grandparents in the room. "We're grandparents again! And she is just so beautiful. We are so thankful that even though Josh isn't here today, we still have a little part of him." Maya smiled, though a little teary eyed at her mother-in-law's speech. Allen nodded along with his wife and gave Maya a fatherly hug for all the work she had done. They then left to let the new mother sleep.

Maya sat in the NICU with her daughter. She hated the room. Though she was with her daughter it just wasn't right. The NICU room was just so sad in her opinion. Maya had met some nice people while there who knew what she was going through, but did they really? She was the widow here with a child with medical problems. She also probably didn't have as much money as the other people here.

Maya had met someone who had a sort of similar story. Her name was Edith and her boyfriend had left her the minute she told him she was pregnant. Maya's heart went out to that teenager because that was what her mom had gone through. Though Maya at least had a paying job.

Looking at her baby girl, Maya almost broke down in tears. She looked so much like Josh in Maya's eyes, and it seemed like a blessing and a curse. With the ever present reminder of her deceased husband, but the last thing she really had of him. Not to mention, she could possibly die from lung problems. Then where would Maya be? With a husband and daughter lost to death.

"Ok, Gwen. I need you to get better, OK? Can you do that for Mommy? I already lost your daddy, I can't lose you too." Maya whispered to her daughter in the incubator. Maya had a twinge of hope as the baby stirred a bit at her mother's voice.

Looking up to the window, Maya saw her family. She giggled a bit at the sight of Eric. Her brother-in-law was dressed as Mr. Squirrels and she could practically hear him saying 'Look at my niche!' over and over again. Then she looked down to her siblings. Dominic had his face pressed against the glass while Christina asked their mom questions about the baby. Franny just tried to pull Dominic from the glass.

Maya's eyes fell the Riley and Lucas. Their twins, Danica and Gabe, were in their arms as they told the toddlers about their new cousin. Maya felt a twinge of jealousy for her friend and her husband. They were happy and had each other. Maya was now a widow, and her baby was possibly dying. Maya mentally scolded herself at the thought. She was happy for her pregnant best friend.

Then there was Cory, Topanga, Auggie, and Ava. Ava and Topanga had stopped their long standing fight to see the youngest Matthews member, and mourn the lost one. Maya smiled at her nephew through the window while he waved back and pointed to Ava. Maya then waved to the 15 year old girl, who smiled graciously back.

Next to Cory and Topanga were Amy and Allen. They didn't really do much but smile at their newest grandchild. Maya knew they were going down memory lane with the parallels of Josh's birth. And she was ok with their quietness. Sometimes she needed that in life.

Maya then shifted to look at her friend who had shown up. Farkle and Smackle were there with their young son. Farkle smiled at Maya and her creation, and she could see Smackle's hands placed in a prayer like hold. She was thankful for their support. Then Maya looked to Zay. She was a little surprised he had even shown up. A few years before she started dating Josh, Maya had dated the Texan and it didn't end well. Even through her shock, Maya was happy he had shown up to be with her in her time of need.

Lastly, Maya looked to her parents. They had been there for her through it all. When her mom dropped her with them, when her mom and dad tried to get full custody of her again for all the wrong reasons, when Josh first started in the military, when he had died, and now when Gwen was in trouble. She really didn't care that they weren't her biological parents. They took her in, and treated her like she was theirs. And now she was. She could see them silently saying 'I love you' through the glass, and Maya started to cry a bit. She replied to them 'I love you too' as she then turned back to her daughter.

"See all those people?" She asked knowing she won't get an answer. "That's your family. They love you, Gwendolyn. And they want you to get better almost as much as Momma does. They will always be there for you like they are now. And they will never leave you. So if you don't get better for me, get better for them. Please Gwen. We love you so much." Maya finished with tears streaming down her cheeks.

As Maya made her way through the grocery store she felt like all the eyes were on her. Oh wait, they were. Gwen, who was now three months old and out of the NICU, wouldn't stop crying, and Maya didn't know what she wanted. The first time mom had tried everything she knew. Gwen wasn't hungry, in need of a diaper change, in need of a burping, wasn't tired, and didn't want her toys. Maya had tried everything, yet the small blonde baby wouldn't stop crying.

Maya quickly grabbed the things they needed for the week, and fast walked to the register. She had to get out of this place as quickly as possible. The cashier lady looked at Maya with sympathy. Maya only gave a fake smile in reply. She really didn't need or want any of anyone's sympathy.

Finally, Gwendolyn stopped crying as Maya walked out of the store. 'Really, couldn't have done that while I was in there.' Maya thought annoyed with her three month old. Maya then walked to her apartment around the corner.

Once she was inside, Maya didn't think to check her mail or anything, as she practically threw the groceries where they went in the kitchen. She then raced down to hail a cab that would take her to her parents' house.

"Mom, Dad, I'm here!" Maya shouted into the seemingly empty apartment. Angela then came in from the kitchen with Shawn trailing closely behind her. Maya smiled while she picked Gwendolyn from her carrier, and handed the small child to her grandparents.

"So Grandma, Grandpa, what's new?" She questioned them. Both parents then told her about the awards her little brother and sister had earned in school. Maya was impressed, especially because it was only November. After a lengthy chat with her parents, Maya bid them goodbye, and started the short trek to Riley and Lucas's apartment.

A cry pierced the veil of quietness in Maya's New York apartment, as her daughter exclaimed a she was in need of a feeding. Maya quickly got up from her bed ready to silence the wails of her now five month old daughter. Maya quickly did so, and couldn't seem to fall back asleep.

The blonde woman decided to go to the living room to watch a rerun of some old show like _I Love Lucy, Full House, Friends,_ or _Kid Gets Acquainted With Universe._ Heck, she might even watch that spin off of the latter. As she sat down, Maya caught a glimpse of her wedding picture with Josh. She almost went into a fresh round of tears, but didn't as she flipped on a funny show, to drown out her sorrows. Well, funny show and a glass of wine.

Before she could even finish her glass of wine and one episode of _Full House_ , Maya was passed out on the couch from exhaustion. Gwen had kept the young mother for far too long. Though, with Maya passed out, she couldn't have possibly heard the door open and close right beside her.

Joshua Matthews, was indeed not dead. He had been separated from some of his comrades, and was near death after being a month without supplies. Some of his buddies were surprised he hadn't been taken by any of the terrorist groups they were currently fighting.

When the 26 year old was found, he was in horrible shape. He was physically and mentally exhausted and hurt. Though he kept on fighting. He was quickly sent to a hospital to care for him. Most people would have thought the man would be dead after two months in the Afghanistan wilderness, but Josh prevailed.

He had a reason to keep going. His beautiful wife, Maya, who he couldn't possibly wait to get back to. And the last thing he had gotten before he was lost was a letter. A letter telling him that Maya was pregnant. He couldn't let his child grow up without a father, so Josh fought. He fought the illnesses, mental and physical, and he fought peoples' thoughts of him dying. He was getting home if it was the last thing he did.

Josh sadly couldn't have gone home for some time because of his stay at a hospital, and he didn't want to worry Maya through her pregnancy that he was hurt, so he didn't contact her. Also, he wanted her to be surprised when he returned home.

He had spent a little longer than a year in the hospital trying to help with mental help, and physical for all the extremities he had been through. And he finally did. He finally caught that plane to New York, and he was going home.

When he got to the airport, it kind of threw him for a loop when his wife wasn't there to greet him, but then he remembered why she wasn't there. It was about midnight anyway. The subways were closed by now, so Josh quickly hailed a cab, and was dropped off in front of his apartment building.

Josh was practically jumping as he made his way up to their fifth story apartment. He had decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator to work out his stiff joints. Once he made it to the apartment door, Josh tried to be as quiet as possible as not to wake Maya.

He slowly opened the door, entered the apartment, and quietly shut the door behind. Josh took in the sight of his apartment he hadn't been to in what felt like forever. When taking it all in, Josh's eyes landed on the figure curled up on the couch. It was a sleeping Maya. Next to her sat a cup of merlot, which Josh quickly finished for her. Then he nudged the sleeping woman. He really didn't want to wake her from looking so peaceful, but she had to know he was back.

Maya's eyes flew open at the small touch. No one was supposed to be in her apartment. Franny had moved out a month before, and Gwen couldn't get out of her crib. Looking up, she saw the lights were on, and a person she never expected to see again. So she did the only logical thing anyone who saw a supposedly dead person would do. Maya screamed.

Josh jumped when Maya screamed and ran to the kitchen. Soon she was back with a knife, and Josh laughed a bit. "Maya it's just me. Put the knife down." Josh laughed as he moved forward.

Maya was in tears at the person staring at her. "No, no you're not. You're dead. You're not really here." Maya whispered as she put the knife down. Josh's smiled fell at her words.

"What do you mean I'm dead?" He questioned pulling her to the couch to sit down. Maya shook her head as more tears escaped her eyes.

"I got a letter from the army, and you're dead, so Gwen will never have a father. Just leave now. You're only a figment of my imagination." Maya sobbed into the pillow she held close. Josh didn't reply, he just stared at his wife.

"We, we, we have a daughter?" Josh questioned. Maya nodded, tears not letting up.

"But you should know that, you're a figment of my imagination, you know everything I do. Like how you're dead." Josh chuckled at the blonde's words. He then pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not dead. I'm really here. I really didn't know we had a daughter. I really am happy." Josh replied. "Plus, a dead person couldn't kiss you like this could they?" Josh asked before grabbing Maya's face and giving her the most passionate kiss ever. Maya's sad tears turned to happy ones as she realized Josh was really alive, and he was sitting right in front of her.

"It's really you!" Maya exclaimed. "I love you so much!" Josh smiled and told her the same. Then Maya brought him to the nursery.

"I'm not sure if you got my last letter-" Maya was cut off by Josh.

"I did, that was one of the things keeping me going. Well, that and you." Josh said before giving Maya another passionate kiss. Maya nodded, and tears started to roll down her face yet again. Then she moved to the crib where Gwen was asleep. She then picked up the sleeping child, not caring if she woke for once.

"This is your daughter." Maya smiled while she held up the baby. Josh's eyes filled with water as he looked at his precious daughter.

"She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, and I've seen you." Maya giggled at his little flirting. "What's her name?" Josh questioned.

"Gwendolyn Faith Matthews. Gwen for short." Maya replied excitedly. Josh then started to cry at the sight of his wife, and daughter. He had worked so hard to get back to them, and he had. Then Maya handed Gwen to Josh's shaking hands.

"Hi, Gwendolyn. I'm your daddy. And I love you very much. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Josh told the surprisingly still sleeping baby. Then he placed his daughter back in the crib. Josh and Maya then moved to their room.

"I'm so proud of you." Josh whispered to his wife, who was currently in his arms. Maya then turned over to face her husband.

"Why?" Maya asked perplexed. Josh smiled.

"You did a great job with Gwen. Tomorrow I want you to tell me all about her." Josh commanded. Maya nodded with a smile on her face. Then her smile dropped.

"When are you leaving again?" Maya asked sullenly.

"Never. I'm staying here with you, and Gwen, and all the other kids we have in the future. You ok with that?" Josh reassured her. Maya smiled and nodded.

"That is perfectly fine." Then Maya fell asleep in her Josh's arms. Where she was supposed to be, forever.

 **AN: Don't you just love the ending! Also to make you guys feel better, I almost burst into tears writing this. It was so sad for me! Anyway, I hope you loved it and if not I'm sorry. Well, have a great day everybody!**

 **~Jenson40**


End file.
